The Amazon and the Kryptonian
by Remy's Muse
Summary: A new member of the team is introduced. How will they all welcome Aphrodite, Princess of the Amazons?  Sorry for not updating, seriously working on fixing that. Please R&R
1. Enter the Amazon

The team had been called into the meeting room, just beyond where the porter let people in. "Team, we've got a new member for you. We want you to help her feel welcomed to the team." Batman stopped talking as the computer's voice rang throughout the room. "Recognized: Wonder Woman number one-zero. Recognized: Aphrodite B-zero-six." Two forms appeared and began to walk over to where the rest of the team stood. "Everyone, meet Aphrodite the best fighter of the Amazons, also Wonder Woman's younger sister." Wally let out a low long whistle as they got a better look at their new companion.

Aphrodite was tall, as all Amazons are. Her long bleach blonde hair reached mid-back and swayed with each step. She held herself with a regal air as her deep sky-blue eyes scanned her new team mates. She wore typical Themyscirian garb, which included typical mythological Greek looking clothing. She looked like the goddess she was named after. With a small smirk to her luscious red lips she acknowledged her team mates. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you." With a fist over her heart she bowed slightly at the waist. "I am Princess Aphrodite of the Amazons. It will be a pleasure to work with you." She straightened up as the speed-walker appeared before her. Her hand was to his lips before she even blink.

"Hello Gorgeous, I'm Wally, the shades is Robin, that's Conner, Kaldur, Meghan, and Artemis." Wally in turn pointed to each team member. Aphrodite withdrew her hand from Wally's and nodded to the team. Batman then cleared his throat. "Aphrodite has not been away from her homeland, Themyscira, before. She will need some time to adapt before she can start school. The first thing that is asked, of course, is to get her some clothes that will help her fit in." Aphrodite blushed as she looked down to her outfit. It was revealing, but comfortable to fight in. "What is wrong with my clothes?" Aphrodite said as she continued looking at her outfit, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Well, 'hun' you aren't going to fit in at all. Don't mind me Bats, but I'm sitting this one out." Artemis stated as she turned to leave the room.

"Artemis, it seems you are the only girl here who has had any experience with shopping. So, you will have to go. Meghan can go, to help get a better feel, however the boys will all remain here." Batman's orders were final. With that Batman and Wonder Woman left, leaving Aphrodite in Artemis and Meghan's hands. "Well c'mon. Let's hurry and get this over with." Artemis grumbled as she headed outside. Meghan grabbed Aphrodite's hand. "This should be fun, Dite. Is it okay if I call you that?" Aphrodite nodded as she followed Meghan outside. "This makes me happy, I've never had a nick name before." Aphrodite looked a little shy as she spoke. "Well, that's what friends do." Meghan responded. "Friends?" Aphrodite questioned. "Yeah silly, I'm hoping we'll be BFF's, best friends forever!" Meghan smiled as she clasped Aphrodite's hand in her own. "Now, let's go shopping!"

As the girls headed for the mall, Wally snuck slowly over to the porter. "Kid, Batman told us to stay here." Kaldur scolded. "Well, yeah. But aren't you curious to see what she will pick out?" Wally asked as he silently pleaded with his eyes for them to come along. Robin, being one for mischief laughed. "Let's go." With a shrug of his shoulders Conner headed out too. With a sigh of defeat Kaldur made his way to follow the others.

At the mall:

Meghan was stopping in front of all the store displays. "Ooh, what about this one?" She pointed to a store that was all spaghetti straps and frilly skirts. Aphrodite looked around to see many girls in jeans and shorts. "I wish to try those." She said pointing to a pair of black skinny jeans in the shop window next door. Artemis raised her eyebrow as she looked into Hot Topic. "You really want to shop in here?" "Yes, the clothes look….interesting. I wish to try them on." Aphrodite marched into the store as she finished speaking. Once inside a very odd looking man with piercings littering his face stopped her. "Hey babe. Cosplay doesn't happen around here often but your Greek Goddess costume kicks ass. How about you and me go somewhere a little more private and you can show me how you made it?" As his hand reached out to touch her shoulder Aphrodite intercepted it. In one quick motion she had the guy on his knees crying for her to release his hand.

"Do not touch me, filth!" Aphrodite spoke calmly to the man before letting go of his hand. She then sashayed her way around him to find the clothes she wished to wear. She had picked up a pair of black and red checkered pants. She then picked up a scarlet tee, matching the same red in the pants, and bearing a giant Hello Kitty emblem. In a last minute decision she picked up a black mini dress. The bottom of the dress was like a tutu, all ruffled and sparkled with glitter. The top of the dress was like a corset. She walked over to the guy behind the counter. "I wish to try these on please."

The guy behind the counter had his eyebrow raised at Aphrodite. He then responded by shrugging his shoulders and leading her to the dressing room. "Here, have fun." The guy walked away leaving Aphrodite alone. She looked at the strange garb before figuring out how to put it on. She tried on the pants and tee first, not liking the way the colors blanched her skin she took it off. She then tried on the black dress. She was astonished at how well it fit her curvaceous frame. She did a small twirl before the mirror before stepping out to show Artemis and Meghan. "Do you like?" Aphrodite questioned before turning around again.

"Oh yeah sweet stuff. Wallly likes." Wally whistled as he looked at her. The guys were looking around the strange store as she stood there. "Hey loud mouth didn't 'dad' tell you to stay home?" Artemis asked as she smacked Wally in the back of the head. "Well, how could we? We just wanted to help our new addition out." Wally smirked. Robin held up a pair of skinny blue jeans and a yellow shirt with a panda on it. "Here, try this on." Aphrodite nodded as she walked back into the dressing room. A few minutes later she walked back out, wearing the clothes that Robin had chosen. "I like these." She smiled as she turned around. "So do I sweetums." Wally responded as he checked out how the jeans complimented her round rear end.

"I'd like to purchase these." Aphrodite smiled at the man behind the counter. "Oh and this." She said as she grabbed the dress out of the dressing room. She grabbed her clothes and put them on the counter. "Can I wear these out?" Aphrodite asked. "Sure, whatever you like." He shrugged as he rang in her purchase. Robin slid a gold card across the counter and waited for the man to finish the transaction. She smiled as she clutched her bag to her chest. "Thank you so much Robin." Aphrodite smiled.

"No problem. Now come on, let's go get something to eat."


	2. Dr Light

The group neared the food court as Aphrodite suddenly stopped. "What's that smell?" Conner had his nose wrinkled as he was smelling many of the different smells. Aphrodite turned her head towards Auntie Anne's pretzels. A smile graced her face as she took off towards the stand. "These smell delicious! Can I get one?" Aphrodite turned to her team. Wally was the first one to the stand; He purchased a total of twelve pretzels. He gave one to each member of the team then scarfed down the other six by himself. Artemis gave a disgusted look as she stood to leave. "Well my job is done. I'm out."

Meghan was going to stop her but Robin shook his head. "Leave her be." Meghan took on a wounded puppy look until Conner gently touched her arm. Aphrodite watched carefully as the couple shared an intimate work before turning to the oblivious team mates. "What do we do next?" Meghan gave herself a tap to the side of the head and gave her usual "Duh Meghan! Let's give you a tour of Happy Harbor." Aphrodite stood and grabbed her shopping bag from the store.

Within minutes they were in Meghan's bio-ship, the team was still in casual wear as they toured the sleepy little city. Aphrodite was watching out the window with awe as the setting sun played along the horizon. Shades of orange and pink speckled the sky. Even though the sight was amazing Aphrodite still let out a long sigh. Meghan's voice rang throughout Aphrodite's mind. "You are feeling alien among the city's sights. Do not worry. Connor and I are true aliens, and if you need to talk, we are here for you Dite."

"You spoke to me in my mind?" Aphrodite turned to Meghan stunned. "Yes, I'm a telepath. Oh, duh Meghan. You're not supposed to do that on Earth without permission." She tapped her forehead as she whispered an apology. Aphrodite smiled. "Do not feel ashamed Meghan, I am just missing my homeland of Themyscira. You have just made me feel more at home, I am used to having the gods speak within my mind. It was…a homey feeling." Aphrodite continued to smile at Meghan while Meghan finally returned it.

"I am happy to hear that. Many people here do not communicate in their minds as they do on Mars. I have been limiting my telepathic communication for this reason; however this has made me miss Mars even more." Aphrodite stood and crossed the small space of the bio-ship to take Meghan's hand in her own. "We will be the best of friends, Meghan. I can see it already." Meghan smiled back before her face fell blank. "Incoming transmission from Red Tornado." Meghan continued her blank stare as a screen materialized on the bio-ship.

"Team, a small jail break has caught the attention of the Justice League. There is only one super villain who has escaped and not been recaptured. It is now your responsibility to find this villain and return him to his cell." Red Tornado's face faded as a file replaced its spot on the screen. The escaped villain was named Dr. Light. His abilities consisted of the ability to control light. He is considered a non-threatening villain, but a villain none the less. He had the habit of robbing jewelry stores in search of light bending gems such as diamonds. It also displayed the time of escape, no more than thirty minutes had passed since his escape. A chair appeared behind Aphrodite. "Please strap yourself in. This is about to get rough." Meghan called as the bio-ship roared off.

The ship landed only a few yards away from the prison. Kaldur stood and began leading before the ship opened. "Robin and Kid take west of the prison. I will take south end with Aphrodite. Meghan and Conner the east." The team broke apart and headed out as soon as the doors were open. "I am with you so I do not screw anything up, am I not?" Aphrodite questioned. "I wish to see what you are made of, so yes. However I feel the only way to get a feel of you is through training practices." Kaldur's response was cool and collected, exactly what Aphrodite was expecting of the team's leader. "I understand. What do you want me to do?" Aphrodite stopped before Kaldur and bowed, fist over heart. "I am now at your disposal leader."

Kaldur seemed a bit taken aback. He just gave a small laugh as he shook his head. "You are not at my disposal. Your role with this team is just as important as mine. It is nice to see such willingness from a new member, for now keep your eyes open for, Light!" Kaldur yelled as he tackled Aphrodite to the ground. A beam of pure light passed overhead as soon as they hit the ground. Aphrodite rolled them over so she was on top then took off in the direction that the blast had come from. When another came at her she bounced it off her wrist cuffs. She continued to walk towards the beam's source.

A wild roar tore from Conner's throat as he appeared from nowhere. He landed with one punch to the ground inches from Dr. Light. Dr. Light, who was not prepared for this attack, stumbled then fell to the ground. He looked from Aphrodite to Conner before letting out a scream and fainting. "Is…is that it?" Aphrodite asked as she gently kicked Dr. Light's side. Conner let out a snort as he crossed his arms. "He eluded everyone? What did he do, hide behind someone bigger?" Conner hefted Dr. Light onto his shoulder before carrying him back towards the jail.

When everything was finished the team headed back to the cave. The team dispersed, Robin back to Gotham, Wally back to Star City, and the others to their respected rooms. Kaldur had said it was too late to train so they would do a session tomorrow morning instead. After showing Aphrodite to her room Kaldur left for his own room. After changing into sweats Aphrodite laid tossing and turning in bed. She was too restless. She had been saved by Conner, Superboy. It wasn't like she asked for saving but the feeling of uselessness still lingered. With a growing hatred at her lack of experience Aphrodite took off to find the training room.

The training room was filled with many thing used to train and hone the skills of many heroes. Aphrodite took up a standard sparing stick and took to the lone dummy in the room. It looked well-worn but still in great shape. She took to practicing maneuvers, attacking the dummy from many different angles. She took one final hit at the dummy, one so powerful it sent the dummy across the room. She stood, wiping the sweat from her brows. "Not bad." Conner's gruff voice startled Aphrodite from her raged training session. "Not bad, but not good enough."

"What's that mean? You were the only one besides me who could withstand Light's beams enough to get close to him." Conner said picking up the dummy and setting it back upright. "I was only a means to distract Light while you took him out." Aphrodite spoke with venom dripping in her words. "Hey, that's team work. And like I said earlier, you were the only one who could do that." Aphrodite stood, placing the sparing stick back on the rack. She dove quickly to her right as a fist came flying at her. "What the hell Conner?" Aphrodite yelled as she flipped back up to a standing position. "Let me show you how good you are." Conner said with a smile as he took another swing at her.

Aphrodite ducked underneath his punch. With a quick swing of her arm she had Conner's arm in her hands. Using her foot on his chest as leverage she flung Conner across the room. "No one else besides the Leaguers can keep up with my strength." Conner spoke as he dusted himself off. "I am a Princess of the Amazons. That means I am blessed by the gods. Even though my namesake is the Goddess of Love she is still a goddess. Her strength is great, her wrath amazing to behold. I am blessed by her."

Conner snorted as he walked back over to Aphrodite. "Punch me. As hard as you can." Aphrodite looked taken aback. "I cannot do that." "Go ahead, you can't hurt me." Conner said smugly. "My strength is of the gods, I am sure it will hurt." Aphrodite took a step back. Conner stood with his chest puffed out, pointing to the "S" emblem like it was her target. With a defeated sigh she took a step towards Conner. "Do not complain." She spoke with a raised eyebrow. "I wo-" Conner was cut off as Aphrodite took a hard swing right to Conner's chest. Conner flew across the room and crashed into the wall. Dust and debris littered the room. Once the dust cleared Aphrodite let out a huge gasp. "Conner!"

She was at his side in less than a minute. "See, didn't hurt." Conner spoke through gritted teeth. Aphrodite offered a hand which Conner refused. "Now, come on. Let's head to bed. Big day ahead for you tomorrow." Conner spoke as he turned and left the room. Aphrodite, a little dazed and confused, followed after him. He was gone before she turned the corner. "Sorry." She whispered before heading to her own room.


	3. First Day of School

Aphrodite had fallen asleep as soon as she hit her bed. Her dreams took her to her father's realm like most nights. She was in Mt. Olympus' throne room. But it was not her father whom she met with. "Goddess!" Aphrodite called as she saw her namesake standing before her. "Please, Venus will do my sister." The goddess said smiling. "Venus, it is a pleasure to meet with you. I was expecting father." Aphrodite spoke standing tall even in the presence of a goddess. "Really now? Why wouldn't I meet with the one I have blessed so strongly?" Venus asked as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Venus forgive me if I sound rude, but you have never shown interest in me since before I could walk. Why now?" Aphrodite walked as Venus had started to pace. "I had just wanted to see how my chosen warrior has been doing. Everything is going alright, is it not?" Venus' eyes held an all too knowing look that had Aphrodite squirming. "Well sister I have been giving a new position on Earth, and apparently I am going to be attending school for the first time. This one does not have the classes and studies I took on Themyscira." Aphrodite admitted. "So this is the reason for your unease. I felt a disturbance within you that had me worrying. It is just teen angst. Maybe even the start or a blooming love." Aphrodite's smile held a sassiness that was not there before. "Now, rest my sister. Tomorrow seems to be a big day for you."

Aphrodite's eyes shot open. She was once again in her bed in the cave. She turned to look at the clock on the stand beside her. It read 4:55AM, it's blinking red light's taunting her, letting her know that a good night's sleep had eluded her again this night. Sighing with defeat she rolled onto her side. In an hour and five minutes she would have to wake up and ready herself for school. Something she was not looking forward to.

At 6:00AM the screeching of her alarm clock had Aphrodite groaning in frustration. She hadn't had more than an hour of sleep before getting jolted from her dreams. She had picked up the screaming device, looking for a way to shut it up. When she could find none she gave up and crushed the device in her hands. Aphrodite stayed lying in bed, giving her body a good stretch before getting out of the comfortable area. She showered, dressed, and was ready to go. With one last longing look to her bed Aphrodite turned to leave her room. The door slid open and Aphrodite was surprised to see Conner standing there. "I'm supposed to get you. To make sure you make it to your first day on time." Conner grumbled before turning. He was skulking away but stopped after a few steps. "You coming?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm coming." Aphrodite stated as she followed Conner. He led her into the kitchen were Meghan currently was. She had breakfast on the table, wearing an apron and a huge smile she turned to Aphrodite. "It's your first day so eat up." Aphrodite could only nod as she sat. Meghan had a plate float over to her and it began to load itself up. Eggs, bacon, ham, sausage and toast all found their place on her plate. She picked up a piece of sausage and nibbled, her eyes darting from Conner to Meghan and back.

"How do you guys get to school?" Aphrodite finally asked. Meghan blushed as she looked to Conner. "We were taking my bike, but with you coming to, Red Tornado will be driving us." Conner sounded only a little upset with this detail. "No, I won't be the reason for a change in routine. I will ride a bike too." Aphrodite said with complete confidence. Meghan looked to Conner who only shrugged. "If you can ride I'm sure we have an extra one in the bay." Aphrodite smiled as she stood. "Good, let's get going shall we?" Meghan cleaned up quickly before they all made their way to the bay.

"This one's mine, I'm guessing you can take this one." Conner said as he walked over to a bike covered in a tarp. The bike hadn't been there last night, so he was positive it was for her. After removing the tarp he knew it was. The bike was the same shade of blue as her uniform. The seat was the same scarlet as her top. There was a little WG on the front but when the bike started it was covered with a dancing monkey sticker. Aphrodite smiled as she straddled the metal horse her older sister had called a motorcycle. She had received a few lessons from Diana before joining the team and was pretty confident in her riding skills. Donning a helmet, she nodded to Conner to take the lead.

At the school Conner had parked and both Meghan and he were off the bike as Aphrodite removed her helmet. She took one look at the school and her heart started to hammer. It was huge and full of kids. So many of them were gathered around the front of the school, while a good amount took care to stare at her. She removed herself from her bike, straightening the leather jacket she found in the seat box. She was following Meghan and Conner, who were retrieving the same amount of stares. "Why is everyone staring?" Aphrodite whispered to Meghan.

"Duh Meghan, it's because you're new. Now come on, we have to go to the office to get your schedule. Batman said he made it the same as ours, so you'll have us in each class." Meghan smiled as she linked arms with Aphrodite and led her into the looming building. After she had received her schedule from a very unhappy gray haired woman, Aphrodite was to find her locker. It was to have all the things she needed for class. Meghan helped her for that too, before leading her to their first class.

The school day seemed to fly by. It was as if time was in fast forward. Aphrodite was beginning to feel more than a bit overwhelmed. She was currently sitting beside Conner on the bleachers waiting for Meghan to finish cheer practice. She had encouraged Aphrodite to join, but she just wasn't in to it. Her mind was not with her when a warm hand on her shoulder jolted her back to reality. "You okay?" Conner asked, concern in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a lot to take in. Especially with it being so different from what I'm used to." Aphrodite smiled warmly before standing up. "I think I'm going to go explore Happy Harbor. I'll be back at the cave before 5, just like Batman requested."

"You don't have to tell me. I'm not a baby sitter, no one is." Conner responded as he returned his eyes to his girlfriend. Aphrodite just shrugged as she left to get her bike. She was surprised to see a somewhat familiar shape leaning against her bike. "What are you doing here?"


	4. Bonding

Diana was leaning against Aphrodite's motorcycle, her own parked right behind it. "I was just stopping by to see how my little sister's first day at school." The look in Diana's eyes had Aphrodite believing that was not the only reason for her visit. "I was planning on looking around Happy Harbor, ride with me?" Aphrodite asked as she grabbed her helmet. Diana smiled as she returned to her own motorcycle. In a matter of seconds they had both disappeared.

They were working their way through the windy streets of Happy Harbor. At first it started out them riding side by side, but soon it became a game of tag. Diana pulled over in front of a quaint café, and stepped off her bike waiting for Aphrodite to do the same. As soon as the younger girl had joined her they entered the café. "I came here often when I stayed at the cave. The food here is made with fresh ingredients and old Italian recipes. It was enough to settle my homesickness. I just wanted to share it with you." Diana spoke quietly as they made their way to the counter. The place was fairly empty but their display cases weren't empty. There was a nicely aged woman, only about forty, behind the counter. She smiled when she saw Diana. "What a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in quite some time, but you look good Diana. Should I ready your regular?" The busty brunette whose name tag read Lina Store Owner said. "Two if you would Lina. I'm treating my little sister tonight." Diana smiled as she took a seat towards the back of the café but right in front of the windows.

"Diana you look like you have something you need to speak of." Aphrodite told her as she caught her sister's eye. "I do. I just, I'm sorry for not being there for you. And then to push the responsibility of the team on you, I feel like I have pushed you into my footsteps and have not let you make your own mind up. Did you even wish to leave home?" Lina had chosen that time to walk over with two cappuccinos that she sat directly in front of the siblings. "Food will be up in just another minute."

"That's fine Lina, take your time." Diana smiled before fiddling with the cup in front of her. "To answer your question sister, no, I did not want to leave home. However I feel as if it's my destiny to do exactly what I am doing. It was time to spread my wings and leave the protection the Amazons provided. I need to grow on my own before I figure out what I want to do." Aphrodite smiled at Diana who released a huge sigh of relief.

"Such wise words from someone of so little years sister." Diana had a smile of pride brightening her once worried face. "Sister it is not your fault I am on my current path. You need not worry about me." Aphrodite turned to Lina as she approached. She had two plates of piping hot bread spread with a wine butter of rich taste and a fine assortment of cheese and grapes. "Thank you very much Miss Lina." Aphrodite bowed her head towards the woman in recognition. She in turn turned a complimentary shade of pink. "Such gratitude for something so little. And please, no need for the Miss." Lina smiled as she turned to let the sister enjoy their food.

The two ate in a compatible silence. Aphrodite enjoyed the way the warm bread brought out the sweet tasting wine butter. The bites of cheese between the bread added a richness that had Aphrodite's mouth appreciating the tastes and textures of the food. "This is just like a piece of home." Aphrodite smiled as she popped a grape into her mouth. Unlike the grapes she had tasted in the few days she's been in Happy Harbor, these were not overly sweet. They had a rich taste but not an overly ripe taste. She couldn't help but let out a moan of utter pleasure as she finished her plate. Diana smiled as she finished her plate as well. "Come it's time to head back." She left a big tip before heading up to Lina to say goodbye.

"I hope my next visit will be sooner, but it seems I found someone to take my place as a regular in my absence." Lina turned to Aphrodite and winked. "You're always welcome here darling." Aphrodite smiled as she nodded. "I will be seeing you again, soon." With that both girls left the café. Aphrodite turned to see the name and couldn't help but laugh. "Pane della Dea" was the name, and by translation if meant "Bread of the Goddess". "She really hit that name did she not Diana?" Aphrodite asked as she remounted her bike. Sliding her helmet into place Diana looked to the café, "I thought the same thing." She then took off riding the twisty roads back to the cave. Aphrodite was not far behind and this time she didn't intend to lose.


	5. Too Many Tears for One Day

Diana ended up just seeing Aphrodite back to the cave. With one quick goodbye she was gone. Aphrodite entered the parking bay and parked her bike. She was just about to head to the training room when a deep voice startled her. "Everyone to the cave. Now." It's was Batman's voice that she heard. She stripped her jacket off and put it back in the seat compartment before heading off to change quickly. When she reached her room there was a box with a ribbon on her bed. She walked over and found a small card that said nothing but "Love, V." Aphrodite just smirked as she opened the box. Inside was a new uniform and some armor to put over top. Who could refuse the gift of a goddess?

Moments later Aphrodite was joining the rest of the team in the main room. When she walked it was a sauntering strut. The group had been talking amongst themselves but stopped when Wally let out a long low whistle. "Well sweet cheeks that's more like it." His eyes devoured Aphrodite's form. She was wearing tight black spandex pants with combat boots over top. The top was a light rose pink. The neckline was a sweat heart and the bottom came to a point, looking like she was wearing a heart instead of a shirt. The back was very open, only kept closed by a corseted stringing. There was a silver arm bracer with a large amethyst gem on her left upper arm. A matching design graced her head, making her blue eyes pop.

"That's not a very practical combat outfit." Artemis stated as she turned her attention back to the screen. "It will do." Aphrodite responded as she joined her teammates. Upon closer inspection they saw she had two rings, one on each hand. These too were silver with a large gem on them. Artemis just scowled as Batman began talking, drawing everyone's attention away from the girl.

"We received news that Icicle Sr. and Icicle Jr. have made an escape from Belle Reeve. They were keeping out of sight until they robbed a jewelry store. They've been making a pattern of hitting a store every other night. Tonight they'll be out again. And that's where you come in. I want you to apprehend these two. But be careful, they might be using a pattern to lure us out." Batman then disappeared off the screen. Robin took over as he pulled up a map of the city. He marked the jewelry stores where they had already hit. "If their pattern fits, this should be their next location." He blew up a photo of a store called, "Eternal." "Now from what Batman said there is a chance we're walking straight into a trap. So we'll have to have a plan before we arrive. Now come on, to the bio-ship." Aqualad's leadership was definite and defined in moments like this.

On the way to the store a plan had been devised. Aphrodite was to go with Aqualad, Conner with Meghan, and Wally with Artemis. It was Robin's job to get to the main systems and hack the sensors and lights. As soon as they landed the teams took off. They were an hour early then when the Icicles usually struck but they were already here. They were just standing in front of the store looking smug, as if they were waiting for the Young Justice team to arrive. Aqualad was about to take a step into the light before Meghan's voice rang through their mind link. "It's a trap!" However it was too late. The Icicles had launched an attack. Icicle Jr. went to attack Kid Flash and Artemis. Through the link Aqualad could hear Conner and Meghan fighting Killer Frost; the girl had remained hidden until they showed up. Aqualad barely had enough time to dodge the freeze ray coming from Icicle Sr. "You kids have been in the way far too long. It's time to take you out permanently."

Aphrodite held up her right hand where a purple light began to shine. The light faded away and a shield was in place firmly on her arm. She used it to get close to Icicle Sr. When she got close enough he stopped the ray and looked at her awe struck. "How is this possible?" Icicle Sr. was about to take a swing but Aphrodite beat him to it. She hit him hard enough with the shield that he was down for the count. Aqualad was about to congratulate her but stopped to yell "Behind you!" Icicle Jr. had returned. They had to assume that Wally and Artemis were down for the count. A light shone around Aphrodite's body as an ice attack came straight for her. Once the attack was over Aphrodite shook the ice from her shield and her shoulder. She was now wearing upper body armor. It had jumped to life and saved her from a cold shot in the back. She smirked at Icicle Jr. who took off running.

They took off to find Conner and Meghan. Conner was standing beside a tied up Killer Frost. Meghan sat up from her place on the floor. She then gasped. "Artemis!" She took off to the opposite side of the building. Aphrodite didn't hesitate to follow. When they came to the scene it was a little heart wrenching. Wally was working frantically to melt the ice that surrounded Artemis' legs. It seems Icicle Jr. had only gotten one good shot in before deciding to run behind daddy. Artemis had her arms wrapped tightly around her upper body, attempting to warm herself. Aphrodite walked over to the two. With her steps her armor slowly began to disappear. She reached Artemis and wrapped herself around Artemis' upper body. "Do not fear sister, we'll have you out and warming up in no time." Aphrodite smiled as she petted Artemis' head in a relaxing manner. Artemis soon leaned against Aphrodite, her tension slowly leaving her body. Wally had her feet out of the ice before the other team mates arrived.

Aphrodite stood, taking Artemis in her arms. "Where are the villains?" Aphrodite asked as the team boarded the bio-ship. "They have been taking into custody, well everybody except Jr. He took off. Bet you his daddy won't be too happy about that." Robin spoke with the biggest smirk on his face. Aphrodite nodded as she sat Artemis in her chair then turned to Meghan. "Do you have blankets for the ride home?" Meghan nodded before turning to the back of the ship then coming back and covering Artemis in the thick layers. "You…you were amazing today Aphrodite. You jumped into action when I stood there frozen." Meghan had a very pouty look on her face.

"It is how we as Amazons are raised. We jump into battle without second thought. We cover our sister's backs with our lives. Artemis, you would fit in fine among us. I feel not far from home with you fighting by my side." Aphrodite smiled to Artemis who finally seemed to be warming up to her. "Thanks." She spoke quietly, but with a strength in her voice that would make any amazon proud. The ride back to the cave was eerily quiet. When they got back and Artemis had been taken to the med bay to sit under a heat lamp with blankets. Aqualad came into the kitchen where the team had been gathered. They were all drinking soda and looking about. He walked straight up to Aphrodite. "You jewelry, it is more than it seems." Aphrodite was deep in thought that his sudden statement had startled her. She looked embarrassed as she nodded. "It is a gift from Venus, crafted by Hephaestus." She then turned and set the full armor into play. The tiara on her head wrapped around and became a battle helmet, the upper armor came out again and this time with the shield came a sword on the opposite hand.

Wally was the first whistle. "Wow, that's pretty cool." Aphrodite smiled before having everything go back to jewelry. "I feel…no I wish to go to the training room and work out. I still feel bunched up, nervous. I need to work it off." She then smiled and wished everyone a good night. She made her way slowly to her room to put on a pair of sweats so she could work out comfortably. She then made her way to the training room where she was surprised to see Conner waiting for her. "Hey," came Conner's awkward greeting. "Hello." Aphrodite responded as she wrapped up her hands to go a few rounds with the replaced punching bag. "Spot me?" She asked and he just smirked as he went to stand behind the bag.

"You know you really surprised us all. Rushing to Artemis' side then comforting her like that." Conner spoke as he got a good grip on the bags. "Oh, this surprises everyone? She is on my team. Even though Amazon's are trained from birth to realize that it is our destiny to die in battle, I try my best to not leave a sister behind in battle. I was there when we fought against Aries. We lost too many Amazon's. My heart…it is still healing." She had a distant look in her eyes which had now tears shining around the corners. Conner couldn't help but take her into his arms. She jumped from the embrace then gave a nervous little laugh. "I'm so sorry. Amazons are not supposed to shed tears. We are supposed to be the ultimate warriors, it is the way..." Her words were cut off as Conner's lips met hers. The kiss was soft and hesitant, his soft lips against hers. He felt her stiffen in his arms then relax as she wrapped her arms around his.

Once her hands move the hesitant kiss turned into one more deep. His lips moved roughly on hers now, devour every sweet inch of lip he could find. She took this as a type of dominance thing and decided to play back. She wrapped her legs around his hips, causing him to move until he had her pressed against a wall for support. She then took her hands and roughly gripped some of his hair. She used this leverage to tilt his head back slightly as she took his full bottom lip between her teeth to gently tug at. She nibbled on it a little more before his tongue came out and darted across her lips. She could tell he was asking for entry, so she granted it. As soon as their tongues met a tingle shot through Aphrodite's body. It started at her toes and worked its way up to her head until she was dizzy. After making her dizzy the tingle moved to her stomach and settled there. She had no idea where this was going, but she didn't get the chance to find out. A gasp from Meghan had them both splitting apart in seconds. Conner dropped Aphrodite but she was skilled enough to land on her feet.

"I was coming to say goodnight, but I feel you've found someone else to do that with." Meghan's eyes were tear filled most spilling out and down her green flushed cheeks. Conner looked between Aphrodite and Meghan's retreating back. "Go to her Conner. You need to explain…this. Whatever you feel this is. She needs to hear it from you." Aphrodite stated before turning and heading towards her own room. A hand grasped her wrist causing her to stop. "And what is this? Between us I mean?" Conner asked with vulnerable eyes. "It is whatever you want it to be Conner. It is not for me to make up your mind."

"I just need to know what you feel about this…about me." Conner was looking away from her as he spoke. With a sigh Aphrodite grabbed his face softly and turned it to her. "I have feelings for you Conner. I'm willing to give it a shot, to see where this leads us, but not until after you talk to Meghan and decide what you want." Aphrodite then gave Conner a sweet parting kiss on his cheek, to which he responded with one on her lips. "I will sort this all out. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that Conner headed off. Aphrodite made it to her room where she fell face first onto the bed. "Oh Venus, what have we done?"


	6. Kitten

Aphrodite awoke the next morning with a huge head ache. She felt slightly nauseous from not sleeping well last night. She had tossed and turned all night. A few times she felt like someone was hesitating at her door. When she would walk to the door and open it there was no one there. She felt like she was going insane. The only good thing is that today was a Saturday which meant no school today, but that also meant that she would be in the cave with Meghan and Conner. She was not upset about the latter one unless he hadn't talked to Meghan yet, but he had told her he would. With a long sigh she heaved herself from the bed and made it to her shower.

Once she was showered and dressed she headed into the kitchen. There was a bunch of breakfast foods littering the table, to which Wally was currently helping himself to. Aphrodite felt slightly ashamed that she forgot her other team mates would be here too. She looked around and saw Aqualad, Robin, and Conner all watching the television. The only people missing were Meghan and Artemis. Artemis was still in the med bay. Aphrodite made two small plates of food and took off to the med bay. When she got there she was surprised to find Meghan already there. The other girl had not brought Artemis breakfast but seemed to be in a deep, meaningful conversation with her. Aphrodite was about to leave but was halted as Artemis called out to her.

"Aphrodite we were just talking about you. Come in." Artemis had a serene smile on her face, which was quite unusual. Meghan sat beside the bed fiddling with her fingers. "Here, this is for you. I was hoping we could break the fast together." Aphrodite spoke as she handed Artemis one of the plates. "Really? I was hoping you'd join us too." Artemis smiled as she looked to Meghan. Meghan had finally looked up from her twiddling fingers to finally make eye contact with Aphrodite. "Do you enjoy the food I made for breakfast?" She asked timidly.

"I have yet to try it. I wanted to make sure Artemis had some sustenance first. But it smells delicious." Aphrodite said as she took a small bite of bacon from her plate. "So, let's stop going around the bush here. Meghan are you upset with Aphrodite?" Artemis looked. It seemed Meghan had been filling Artemis in on what she had walked in on last night. Meghan released a big sigh before responding. "No, I'm not upset with Aphrodite. Truthfully I felt something between the two of you the moment you met, but I thought if I ignored it, so would you. But it seems Conner couldn't." Meghan had once again found the world's most interesting thing on her finger, she was staring at it so intently. "You mean you are not mad at me?" Aphrodite asked somewhat timidly for herself. "No, I guess you could say I knew it would happen. I just didn't know it'd be this fast." Meghan smiled at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite could see how much Meghan was hurting but she could also see she was trying to be strong and move on. "I'm sorry, that it happened so quickly. I honestly don't know when it began, but I have feelings for Conner, and I am quite happy you accept them." Aphrodite spoke up after finished her bacon. "By the way, this is truly delicious." This time Meghan's smile held only a tiny bit of the sadness it had before. "I was going to make snicker doodles today, perhaps you can help me out?" Aphrodite was surprised that Meghan had still wanted to be friends with her, but she shook her head happily in response. She was glad they'd still be friends.

"Team report to the briefing room immediately." Batman's deep voice rang through the speakers of the cave. "Everyone except you Artemis, you can take this day to rest." He spoke as if he could see the way she was attempting to get off the medical cot. She made a loud 'hmmph' noise while flopping back down. Meghan and Aphrodite exchanged knowing looks before making a bee line to the doors. As soon as they were outside they began to laugh. "I can hear you two!" Artemis yelled, causing the girls to laugh harder.

Once everyone was in uniform and in the briefing room Batman began to speak. "It seems that an old enemy of Wonderwoman's has broken out of jail and is on the hunt. Cheetah is a dangerous villain, one that should not be taken lightly. This mission is to recon her exact position and why she broke out, then report back to me so the Justice League can look further into this matter. Here is her last known location, now go." Batman then disappeared from the screen. Robin was already pulling the last coordinates up on a map. "Here is her last known position. It'd be best to go there and spread out from there. There is a huge chance she's still in the area." Robin spoke as he put his wrist computer away then turned to look at Aqualad. "We'll use our stealth outfits and look around for anyone who has seen Cheetah. The first person to have a hit on her location must tell the rest of the team instead of jumping into the fray. Understood?" Aqualad had only ask once before heads started bobbing.

In the bio-ship it was oddly more than quiet without Artemis to fight with Wally. "Wally you and Meghan can scope out ahead and let us know if you see anything suspicious. We'll be right behind you." Aqualad stated as the bio-ship landed. Kid Flash and Meghan took off, the other four following not too far behind. Aphrodite walked in front with Aqualad with Robing and Superboy walking in the back. Once they got the 'all-clear' signal they all split up. It was a small city, one with barely any attractions. It was assumed that Cheetah was trying to keep a low profile.

"Well, well, well…If the little kitty hasn't followed the yarn straight into the box." Cheetah practically purred as she spoke. "Cheetah!" Aphrodite called out while sending a message to the rest of the team. She received a "We'll be there in a few, hold her still." Aphrodite then paid all her attention to Cheetah who was circling around her like a predator would its prey. "Is this why you escaped? To trap the team?" Aphrodite asked as she dodged a punch thrown by Cheetah.

"No, lovely. Not the team, just you. After all imagine the look on Wonderwoman's face when I destroy her little sidekick." Cheetah licked her teeth then growled as she went into full out combat mode. Aphrodite barely had time to dodge the second punch. Before she could reciprocate the attacks Cheetah was behind her. She held her palm straight out and swiped straight into Aphrodite's back. Her nails penetrated the skin right by Aphrodite's shoulder blade. Aphrodite gasped before spitting some blood out. Cheetah came around the front as Aphrodite stumbled forward. She used the same method of attack and her hand slid inside the front of Aphrodite's chest. Aphrodite grabbed Cheetah's hand and held it still. "Do not think that an Amazon goes down without a fight!" Aphrodite called out as she finally landed a punch onto Cheetah's jaw. Cheetah went flying back and was about to retaliate, but it was in those few moments that the rest of the team showed up. "We'll play again some other time kitten. Ciao." Cheetah called as she threw a kiss towards Aphrodite.

"What was that all about?" Wally asked as he watched Cheetah run away. "I got her!" He called as he started to take off. "Kid Flash, no. We need you to get Aphrodite back to the bio-ship now!" Aqualad called as he saw the blood pouring from Aphrodite's wounds. "No, I'll be fine. You should –" Her words were cut off as she began to cough. As she began to fall forward, Conner appeared in front of her catching her before she hit the floor. "Aphrodite!" He called, but she had already lost consciousness.

They got Aphrodite safely back to the cave and in the med bay where Red Tornado had started to close all the wounds. They weren't so bad, except the punctured lung. Red Tornado did his best to get her back into perfect condition. Aphrodite was then put into the main part of the med bay with an oxygen mask on her face. She had yet to open her eyes. The team was really worried for her but Meghan had caught most of the conversation between Cheetah and Aphrodite through their link, thus she knew this was Cheetah's reason for escaping. Besides her recapture they accomplished their mission.

"Even though Aphrodite was severely injured you still managed to get the mission objective. Wonderwoman is grateful that Aphrodite will be okay thanks to you. She's currently taking over this mission, and personally hunting Cheetah down. A note for school for Aphrodite has already been composed, she'll be out until she fully recovers. Batman out." Batman's stern face then disappeared from the screen. The team seemed really quiet. Conner was the most upset, his body was tense and shaking. He walked to the closest wall and punched a hole through it.

"Breaking the cave will not make you feel better. Aphrodite is stitched up, all she needs to do is wake up and take it easy. Perhaps you should go visit her?" Red Tornado spoke with wisdom watching Conner's tense body slightly relax with his words. Conner gave a grunt as response before heading to the med bay. Artemis had long since gone home, so Aphrodite was the only one in the med bay. This would give them some sense of privacy. However before Conner could reach the med-bay the heart rate machine went deadline. Alarms were starting to sound. Conner took off full speed to the med bay. He expected to find Aphrodite laying on the bed, calm and not breathing even though Red Tornado had said the worst of the wounds, the punctured lung, had already been taken care of. What he didn't expect was to swing open the doors to find the med bay completely empty.

_What's happened to Aphrodite? Where could she have gone? Even I'm excited for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it up soon! Please R&R. Let me know what you think, maybe even drop some hints at what you'd like to see coming up. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Becoming Mates

A/N: This chapter has some very naughty things at the end! Do not read if you don't like smutty hot scenes. Just a warning. This was rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p>Conner was at the bed ripping it apart and throwing the shattered remains over the room by the time the team arrived. "Conner! Settle down, what happened?" Robin asked as he walked over to the medical equipment. "I don't know. I heard the monitor flat line and raced in here but she's nowhere to be found!" Conner was teeming with rage, causing Aqualad to step in to calm him down. Meanwhile Robin had finished his examination of the equipment and stood to speak. "These were forcefully ripped out." Robin spoke as he used his wrist computer to scan for any possible intruders. "Do you think she woke up and freaked out?" Kid Flash asked as he took a quick look around the room. Meghan began scanning the cave for her. "I found her! She's in the landing bay, but something's wrong." She spoke, her brows furrowing as she tried to go deeper.<p>

"I have a mental link with her, but she's confused. She thinks she is in the Amazonian jungle. I don't know why. But it's what she is seeing." Meghan broke the link and made her way to the door. "If she believes that she is back home we have to approach her calmly. Men are not supposed to be on Themyscira, so Meghan go first. Calm her down and see if you can see what's going on." Aqualad ordered before removing his hand from Conner's shoulder. "She's probably confused, it'd be better if we hang back for a bit." The look on Conner's face showed that he wasn't at all happy with this but he nodded his head and walked away.

Meghan flew to the bay area and saw Aphrodite immediately. "Dite? Are you okay. Do you remember me?" Meghan asked as she flew in front of her. "An outsider! How dare you enter Themyscira! You have disgraced Queen Hippolyta!" Aphrodite let out a war cry as she dove for Meghan. Meghan flew out of her reach. "Aphrodite, calm yourself! It's me Meghan, please remember." Meghan called as she drew her hood and went into her camo mode. She once again entered Aphrodite's mind, and attempted to calm her. Once she had been calmed, Meghan called the rest of the group in. As soon as Aphrodite's eyes came to land on the guys. Meghan lost her calming effect on Aphrodite's mind. "Men in Themyscira are not allowed! You trespassers will be destroyed for your insolence!" Aphrodite leaned down and ripped a piece off her dress. She then ran towards Aqualad, the closest to her, and used the tattered cloth to bind his hands then flip him over her shoulder. While he was flying Robin took the opportunity to send knock out gas towards her. Kid Flash ran around her, making sure the gas stayed around Aphrodite and not get anyone else. She struggled to get out but was soon rendered unconscious by the gas.

Conner was the first by her side. "What happened to her?" He was yelling as he held her close. Robin moved closer and shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm going to discuss this with Batman." With that Robin disappeared into the shadows. Conner picked Aphrodite up and headed back to the med bay. Kid Flash was over at Aqualad, helping him up and removing the binding Aphrodite had placed on his hands. Meghan was floating above the spot Conner and Aphrodite had been just seconds before. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

It hadn't been long but Aphrodite was back in the med bay. Tubes and wires were hooked up, keeping her steady but rendered unconscious. Conner sat beside her bed, his hand holding hers. He had a straight face on, and just sat staring unblinking at her sleeping face. Meghan had entered, bringing a plate of food with her. "Conner, you should eat." She tried to hand Conner the plate. However Conner had remained unmoving. "I'll leave it here for you then." She placed it on the stand beside the bed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Why couldn't you fix her?" He asked with venom in his voice. "I…I can't. I don't know what's wrong with her. Whatever it is, it is not mental." Meghan withdrew her hand. When no response came she just left.

Conner took one look at the food and flipped the entire stand over with an angry grunt. "Damn it!" He squeezed Aphrodite's hand and rested his head against her own. Meghan stood by the door, watching the whole scene. She cried as she flew to her own room, her feelings completely mixed up.

At the Batcave, Robin and Batman were going over several test diagnostics that had been ran on Aphrodite when something odd caught their eye. "Batman, in her bloodstream…there are tiny robots?" Robin asked as he took a closer look. Batman took a sample of blood and held it under a microscope. When he saw that Robin was correct he began to dig deeper into the matter. Taking one of the tiny robots he began breaking it down and running tests to see what their main purpose was. It wasn't long before they had the robots figured out.

Robin zeta beamed his way back to the cave, a small box in hand. He immediately contacted Meghan and asked to be linked with the team. "Batman and I figured out what is wrong with Aphrodite. It seems Cheetah was really out to destroy her, wanted her to attack all of us until her body gave out. It's a grudge Aphrodite has inherited from Wonderwoman. So we have to keep her away from Cheetah from now on. Cheetah attacked Aphrodite's nervous system. She must have had something on her claws, that once she scratched Aphrodite the nanites entered her blood stream. They immediately attacked her nervous system and made her imagine she was still a young Amazonian princess, still hidden from the real world. We came up with a pulse ray that will cause the nanites to shut down and cause no more harm to her. After this is done, she'll be back to normal."

Robin finished his last sentence as he swung the door to the med bay open. Conner stood and nodded to him as Robin made his way towards them. He sat the box on the bedside table and hit the little red button on top. A small noise was admitted and Aphrodite gasped. Her eyes flew wide open before closing just as quickly. Robin then shut the box off and drew a small amount of blood from her. He ran it through a digital scanner and once it read clear Robin pulled the IV from her arm. "She'll wake up in no time, back to normal." He smiled at Conner before picking the box up and leaving the med bay, headed back home to Gotham. Conner could hear Robin speaking in his ear piece as he left. "Batman, it worked. Returning home now."

Conner resumed his seat by Aphrodite, once more grasping her hand. It wasn't long before Aphrodite's eyelids began to flutter. A hand went to her head as she attempted to sit up. "No, don't move just rest." Conner said as he gently pushed her back down. "Conner? What happened?" Aphrodite asked as she turned her blue eyes to his. "It's a long story, one I don't want to talk about right now. Just let me enjoy you being back." Conner said as he put her hand to his mouth and kissed it delicately. "You'll tell me everything then…right?" She asked as she moved her hand from his and rested it gently on the side of his face. He nodded as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I will…but not now." He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Conner?" Aphrodite sat up a little. "Yes Dite?" He asked as he opened his eyes and met hers once more. "I'd like to go to my room. Since I doubt that you will let me walk myself, will you take me?" She smiled gently at him as he nodded. "Thank you. These walls, they're obnoxious, actually." He smiled at her playful tone, loving that she was truly back to normal. He removed the sheets from her then blushed when he saw that the tattered hospital gown she had worn earlier was removed and a bandage wrap and shorts were all that covered her. She opened her arms to him, causing him to gently pick her up. He avoided looking down at her barely clad body. "What's wrong Conner? Why won't you look at me?" She asked innocently. "You…you're not properly dressed." He responded turning a shade of red darker.

"I do not mind. It is not as if I am completely nude. There is nothing wrong admiring the glory of a woman's body." Aphrodite spoke as she snuggled her head into the crook of Conner's neck. They remained silent the rest of the way to her room. Once inside Conner placed Aphrodite on her bed. "The wounds do not hurt. We Amazons are built tough." She smiled as she moved to get up. "Where are you going? Do you need something?" Conner asked as she stood. "Yes. I am going to take a shower. You can stay in here if you believe I might slip and fall and render myself unconscious." She spoke with a smirk and slightly cocked eyebrow.

"That's not why. I'll stay…but only to see you to bed." He replied with the red tinting his cheeks again. She just smiled as she made her way to the bathroom. It didn't take long before the door to the bathroom opened again. Steam came pouring from the room. Aphrodite stepped out, clad in nothing but a towel. "I forgot to retrieve some clothing before heading in." She said as she began to walk to her closet. The blush she had expected from Conner never came. Instead while she was looking through her closet Conner walked up behind her. He moved her hair to the side and then rested his hands on her shapely hips. His lips moved the sensitive area of her neck and laid kisses that barely brushed the skin. It caused goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"Conner." Her voice was a breathless whisper, causing Conner to lose his restraint. He turned her to face him then captured her lips with his own. His hands stayed on her hips while hers moved to wrap around his neck. He took the hint and moved his hands to her lower back, holding her closer to him. She pulled back, their breaths panting. Conner grabbed her waist and held her closer. She jumped, wrapping her legs around his hips. Their kissing became a game of dominance, and she was trying to get better leverage.

The sudden change in balance knocked them over, landing them both onto the bed. Conner took the opportunity to roll them over so he was on top, becoming the dominate one. Aphrodite growled and used her legs to throw Conner off then proceeded to straddle him. In the process her towel slipped and pooled around her knees on the bed. Conner took one look at the naked form in front of him before growling with animal intensity. He flipped them over once more and began to ravage her jawline moving down to her neck and collar bones. He latched onto one of her nipples causing her to cry out. She wrapped her arms around his head pulling him closer to her breast. He began to grind his clothed groin against her bare one. She cried out, soft little mewling sounds reverberating from the back of her throat. Each sound caused him to grind faster, his bulge growing larger, spreading her further open and causing him to rub against her core. Her back arched from the bed as she dug her nails into his back.

"C-Conner….it feels good." She breathed out. He unlatched from her breast to mumble a "Me too" before moving to the next one. Aphrodite cried out loudly as she dug her nails deeper into his back, causing him to cry out. While it didn't leave marks, he still felt her clawing into him. He did one last thrusting grind against her before collapsing on her. His head rested on her chest, just in front of the sore redness from her healing wound. He kissed it gently before rolling off of her and pulling her close. She wrapped her leg around him, completely relaxed.

They laid together for a moment before she sat up. "I believe I need to get dressed, and you need to change." She called as made her way to the closet and slid a silk night dress on. "Change?" He asked as she threw him a pair of sweat pants. Her face was bright red as she pointed down at his crotch. "Your jeans have…become a little wet." She turned away from him, her face a blazing flame. He stood and looked down, indeed meeting a wet spot on both the outside and in of his jeans. He turned himself and began removing his jeans. "Hey…that's not fair. Turn yourself around. You saw me, I want to see you too."

This time both their faces were red. Conner slid his jeans down his hips then stepped out of them. He reached for the sweat pants but heard a, "nuh-uh" from his viewer. "All of you." She spoke with a husky voice. He removed his boxers, his full erection standing out. Aphrodite felt a wetness between her legs again as she ogled him. She walked towards him, lifting his shirt up and over his head. He then stood before her, completely nude. She let her hands roam his body causing his penis to twitch in excitement. She slid her hands down, grasping his member in them. He bucked his hips into her hands causing her to let out a surprised gasp. Conner opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He called as he reached for the sweats. Aphrodite grabbed his arm to stop him. "It's nothing to apologize about, you just surprised me a bit." She smiled at him. "Oh." He replied with his face turning red again. "Can..I touch you again?" She asked a bit hesitantly now. His only response was the nodding of his head. She reached out slowly, stopping an inch from touching him. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his member. He began to thrust himself into her cupped hands, causing her to take a step closer. His eyes were closed in pleasure as she stood on her toes to reach his slightly open mouth. She pressed her mouth to his, causing him to groan into the kiss. He pressed his body into hers, causing her hands to become trapped in between their bodies. The sudden movement caused Aphrodite to take a step back, to which he used to knock her down on the bed. She opened her legs to him and he took the opportunity to plunge into her. She cried out as her virginity was taken. Conner began to thrust immediately, causing Aphrodite to cry out, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Conner…Conner…stop." Aphrodite cried out as he released his seed deep inside of her. He laid down on top of her until he felt her body shaking.

He opened his eyes and met her tear streaked face. "Aphrodite. Oh god…did I, did I hurt you?" He asked as he pulled out of her and stared down at the blood. Aphrodite wiped at the tears but stopped when his hand replaced her own. "I'll be fine. It's just…I was not known to a man." She tried to sit up and winced. Conner cursed as he ran to the bathroom. He came back with a hot wet rag and a towel and began to delicately clean her up. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean. I don't know what came over me. I never did this before and I hurt you." Aphrodite stopped wiping her eyes and looked at his hurt face. He was holding the towel to her and looking at the glowing of the alarm clock.

"You have not known the pleasure of a woman's body?" She asked as she sat up and turned him towards her. He blushed and nodded. "That is wonderful news!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks. He looked at her confused. "It would have been shameful for my first time to be with a man who has tasted a woman's body. The pain means nothing now." She pulled back and gave him the brightest smile he had seen all night. "I hurt you, I don't deserve anything." He stood and pulled the pants on and was surprised when she stood naked before him, her arms spread. "I am now your mate, do not turn yourself away from me." She spoke with passion and anger. "Now lay yourself with me. And enjoy our first night as new mates." She called. He took one look at her and wrapped his arms around her, to which she responded in the same manner.

"We'll get in trouble if Red Tornado wakes us up." He spoke in her shoulder. "It is a good thing I am the first one up. Now come to bed." She said as she slid under the covers. Conner sighed then smiled as he walked around and slid in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they drifted to sleep.


	8. Getting Ready

A quick word from the author if you'd please. I received a very harsh review on the fact that I need to research my story better. That Aphrodite can't be a character because Wonder Woman is the only child of Hippolyta and Zeus. Well…may I just say the point of fanfiction is the ability to create your own characters. Sadly this does mean adjusting some back stories, and I'm sorry that I did really kill the whole Wonderwoman background. But just to reiterate, Aphrodite is a character of my own creating. I did not know that there was a Wondergirl before creating this story. I have since then began to read more of the original comics that Young Justice is loosely based on. Aphrodite is the second princess of the Amazons, Diana being the first. She is Hippolyta and Zues' second child in this story. If you do not like the background I created for this character (technically I just stole Wonderwoman's) then please, instead of complaining about it, just don't read it if it bothers you that much. Now that my 'quick' note is over, on to the story.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite's shrill alarm filled the air. Conner was the first to get up, slamming his fist on the clock and completely destroying it. Aphrodite awoke from the commotion. Aphrodite stretched out like a content cat, belly filled of warm milk. Conner took one look at her and lost control again. He ravaged her mouth, his lips moving against hers. Aphrodite let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Conner. Their naked bodies became intertwined as their hungry kisses became deeper, wilder. Conner growled before moving to make a nice sized mark on Aphrodite's shoulder. She gasped and pushed on his shoulders. "Conner! I have gym today." Aphrodite cried out as she slid out from underneath of him. Conner's eyes devoured Aphrodite's naked body. It took only one glance before his manhood began to harden.<p>

He stood and showed all his naked glory to Aphrodite. She took only one glance at him before she pounced onto him. She thought she had caught him by surprise, causing him to fall backward onto the bed, but he was more than prepared for her. He caught her with no issue and began to ravage her mouth. Aphrodite wasted no time wrapping her legs around his waist. She pressed her whole front to his own, causing him to take an intake of breath. Her hard nipples pressed themselves to his chiseled chest.

He lifted her up only a bit before lowering her back down onto his manhood. Aphrodite cried out as she attempted to dig her nails into his back, but to no avail. He began to pound himself into her, finding a quick and hard pace. She moved her legs onto his hips, she used the new leverage to move herself against him. They were battling for dominance, neither willing to back down. Conner turned around and slammed them onto the bed. Aphrodite attempted to use her strength to flip them over, but Conner used his hips to keep her pinned to the bed.

"Conner." Aphrodite growled at him before taking his bottom lip in her mouth. She pulled on it roughly, causing Conner to grunt in response. Aphrodite loved the way his voice was so guttural. She wanted to hear it more. "Conner…more." Aphrodite called in between kisses. Conner let out a long low growl, causing Aphrodite's walls to tighten on his member. This caused Conner to go over the edge, releasing his seed deep inside of her. He pulled out of her immediately and laid on the bed beside her.

"That was wonderful Conner, but we have school soon. We have to get ready." Aphrodite said as she stood and sashayed her way to the bathroom. Conner was reaching for his discarded pants before thinking better and following Aphrodite into her bathroom. "Mind if I shower with you?" Conner asked, a bit shyly for someone so intimately involved. Aphrodite just smirked as she used her finger to beckon him into the shower. Conner smiled a bit lopsidedly before slipping into the shower with her.

They were going to spend time washing each other but the short deadline caused them to rush through the whole thing. They quickly towel dried, sending each other goofy grins. Aphrodite ran to her closet, her collection of clothes growing slightly since her first trip to the mall. She grabbed a simple pair of skinny blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. Conner stepped out of the bathroom as Aphrodite was pulling her pants up. Conner gave her a hungry look, to which she shook her head. "Go get yourself dressed Conner." Aphrodite called with a smirk. Conner just smiled back before heading out of her room, not really remembering he was wearing just a towel. He hurried to his room, his luck not running out seeing how he didn't run into anyone. He let out a sigh of relief when he reached his room but it was a short one. He looked up and met the green eyes of the girl he thought he loved only days before.

"M'gann, what are you doing in my room?" Conner asked. "What are you doing coming to your room in just a towel Conner?" Meghan asked as she made herself comfortable on his bed. "That's not really anything to concern you. Now if you'd leave, I'd like to get dressed." Conner then turned his back on her and waited for the sound of his door. When he didn't hear the door he turned around again but was stunned to see what met his eyes. M'gann was now laying naked on his bed, spread for him to see every inch of her womanly curves. "You didn't truly want to leave me did you Conner?" M'gann asked with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this one is short, but I'm still a bit teeved. I have been trying to work on each story equally but am partial to those I get great reviews for. But you've read this, and yes…I was planning for this to happen. Everyone was all, "Meghan wouldn't let him go that easily." And I was sitting back with laptop in hand laughing manically because I wanted you to believe she would let it go that easy. I'm sorry I fooled you dear readers, but I needed some team drama, and this is definitely it. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R as always!


End file.
